Little Emily
by bestofthr33
Summary: What happens when Jesse's suprise dinner for Suze is interupted by a ghost, with life threatening news? rated T for a little language and sensual themes...some fluff, nothing detailed.
1. Getting Ready

Chapter One

"Aw come on already Jes." Eric complained. "You can't miss a guy's night out! Even Sanders canceled his date." The redhead leaned back in his chair. "Callie was perfectly fine with it too!" He added. Jesse smiled and shook his head.

"I have plans, and this is the first and only time I plan on missing it. You really worry too much." Sanders dealt the poker cards out again.

"Ante up Eric." He said. "Besides, you know this is just one of Mr.-I'm such a stud-de Silva's ploys to get us out of the house." He examined his hand, scratching the back of his dark blonde head before tossing another poker chip into the pile on the table. "Your turn." Jesse pulled a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator.

"I am not just trying to get you out of the house. A gentleman isn't like that. And if you really must know, I am surprising Susannah with dinner, home cooked I might add. You two should take some lessons."

"Dude, you are such a doormat for that girl." Sanders said. Eric laughed as he tossed two chips onto the table.

"I am not a doormat!" Jesse said indignantly.

"I am simply trying to make her feel special and loved." Sanders coughed. Jesse glared at him.

"That cough sounded a lot like 'doormat', Sanders." Sanders feigned innocence. "Whatever!" he said.

"Yeah, well, both of you will change your minds when you meet Susannah." Jesse returned to the pots and pans on the stovetop.

"Sure man," Eric said. "Ya know Sandy, I quit. You win-again." Eric tossed his cards onto the table and began to poke through the pot Jesse had just set aside.

"Hey Jes, are, uh, are we gonna get any of this?" He licked some sauce off of his finger. "Are you sure you are, you know, because you would seriously make a rockin' wife with your culinary skills." Jesse grabbed the back of his shirt collar.

"Thank you, and yes I'm sure. Now go, or you are not getting one bite of this tomorrow. I have a few things to finish up before she gets here. Sanders, pick the cards and chips up, I need the table." Jesse shoved both of them out of the kitchen into the adjoining living room. "Go shower or something." He said as they left the room.

"Yes mom." Sanders grumbled. Jesse grinned and did his best motherly impression (which truly wasn't any good, because of his deep voice.)

"Don't forget to scrub behind your ears!" he called out. Sanders laughed and flashed him a thumbs up, before disappearing down the small hallway.

Jesse set his dirty dishes into the small sink. The ugly blue countertops were still relatively clean, so he let them be. _I'll just get all of that later_, he thought. The table was just outside the kitchen where the three men could eat and watch TV at the same time. Jesse set the table and dished out the pasta and salad, wanting it to look just right. Breadsticks and a Mexican sauce completed the meal. He placed covers on it, so it would not cool too fast. He also set a candle out, but didn't light it. Not yet. Jesse stepped back to admire his work. It'd do.

With nothing more to do in the kitchen, he headed to his bedroom to get dressed. He heard the water go on in the bathroom. Sanders must have made alternate plans, since he could here the base in Eric's room. Jesse put on a pair of black jeans he and Suze had purchased shortly after his return to life. He also put on a simple dark green polo that Sanders and Callie had given him for his birthday the other week.

Satisfied with his appearance, he double checked everything. Sanders would shortly be out of the shower, which meant Suze would arrive to an apartment of fully dressed guys, he hoped. Jesse checked his watch-5:30. He had 15 minutes to relax before Suze would be there, like he could relax. Father Dom had lent him _The Wealth of Nations_ a few days previously, and he was eager to finish it. He knew he must have lost track of time, because, a few pages later, a very familiar hand removed the book from him.


	2. An Appearance

**_Sorry it's takin so long for me to update. I'm afraid I have gotten a lil lazy_**

_**TO my awesome 3 reviewers…**_

**_Echoes From Elsewhere: Thanx, ha-ha, I go to a college prep school, so English is emphasized…that and my mama is a grammar teacher…it becomes habit…lol_**

**_bbblfl: aw, thanx! I wonder how much longer he will b a bachelor tho….not that I am suggesting anything_**

**_biddy-grub: It's a coming…I already have the next 3 chapters written, it's just a matter of actually getting them posted…_**

**_PS: The more reviews I get, the more often I am motivated to write and post, esp. since I am writing a book with a friend, and that's takin most of my creative juices…_**

_**I own nothing but the plot, the roommates, and Emily. Meg Cabot owns the rest**_

Chapter 2

"Jesse, what is this?" Susannah stuck Jesse's bookmark between the pages and examined the front cover with slight disgust.

"Nothing you would be interested Querida and hello to you too." He smirked as he put his arms around her and gently pulled her onto the couch next to him. He carefully removed the book from her hands and set it on the small brown coffee table before them. Suze grinned sheepishly at him.

"Sorry," she said, "You really do read the most ridiculous stuff though." Jesse toyed with the ends of her curly hair, as they snuggled up together.

"It is only ridiculous to you." He laughed. They began to kiss again, only to be interrupted by a long, low whistle. Jesse and Suze looked up suddenly, only to see Eric leaning in his doorway.

"Nice goin' Jes." He laughed. "Dude, you said she was pretty," he walked over to them and sat on the back of the couch. "But, whoa…those eyes." He said softly. He took her hand and lifted it to his lips.

"Forgive me my rudeness of Goddess with emerald eyes." Jesse rolled his eyes as Suze laughed.

"I've heard about you Eric. Quite the charmer and quite the heartbreaker." She joked. Eric feigned offense.

"Ok you too, please quite flirting right in front of me." "Sorry Eric, apparently I'm taken." She joked and kissed Jesse soundly. A moment later, they broke apart. Eric had uneasily moved towards his room again.

"Where are you and Sanders going for guy's nite out?" Jesse called to him. Eric's expression grew sour. "Dunno if we are going now. Beach boy snagged last minute reservations at some fancy restaurant for him and Carrie." Eric's Hazel eyes were dark as he turned away from them. He went into him room grumbling and shut the door.

"I meant to tell you when I walked in, whatever you are cooking, smells incredible. What is it?" Suze asked as she pulled Jesse up and tried to drag him to the kitchen.

"Just a lil something I whipped up." He responded. He stopped her and pulled her close. She leaned into him. Jesse kissed the top of her head, enjoying the smell and feel of her. A voice interrupted them.

"A lil something? Ha... I'm Sanders, if you will give me a moment, I am on the other line." Jesse's roommate walked into the kitchen holding the phone against his bare chest. His old jeans hung loosely around his waist. "But you should know, that boy has been in the kitchen half the day working…since like, lunch." Sanders brushed his wet hair out of his face and grabbed a piece of paper of the small fridge they had. "Have fun" he said as he resumed his conversation on the phone.

A few minutes later, he came back into the living room fully dressed.

"Do I look okay?" he asked nervously. I've decided to propose tonight, instead of this weekend. But I want it to be a total surprise. SO I need to look natural." Suze laughed and nodded.

"You really do look fine." She reassured him. Jesse flashed a thumbs up grinning, as Sanders checked himself again in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Ok, I'll see you guys later then." And he left.

"That reminds me," Suze said. "The whole engagement thing. Guess what!"

"um…I haven't asked you yet…?" Jesse said carefully. Suze shook her head.

"No, but you do have a point." She laughed as she playfully punched him.

"What then." Their fingers interlaced.

"Adam and Cee are engaged! He asked her yesterday!" she squealed happily. Jesse grinned and hugged her. "That's great! It really is about time too, isn't it?" He told her. Suze laughed.

"Most definitely! Cee wants both of us in her wedding." Eric walked in at that moment.

"What wedding?" he asked with a grin.

"My best friend just got engaged!" Suze announced happily. Eric laughed.

"What! Jesse's engaged! Who's the poor chick." Jesse ignored the comment.

"Not me Eric," he said. Suze took over. "CeeCee is one of the first people I met when I moved here. She got engaged." Eric seemed slightly disappointed. He went into the kitchen and grabbed his jacket off of the back of one of the chairs and fished his keys out of it.

"Where are you headed?" Jesse asked, slightly concerned about his cynical friend.

"Dunno mom," Eric responded. "Out, I guess." Suze snorted.

"Don't forget to be home by curfew young man." She joked as he walked out the door. Eric stuck his head back in.

"Yes ma'am." He winked and was gone.

"Finally…" Jesse said. "You hungry yet?" he asked Suze. She wrapped her arms around his neck

"Hungry for what…you?" She kissed the hollow of his neck and nuzzled him.

"Not yet, for dessert maybe." He laughed as he pulled her close and held her tight. "Come on." He said and he took her hand to lead her into the kitchen. Jesse led her over to the small table and held her chair out. He lit the candle between them and dimmed the lights. Suze stared joyously as Jesse laid the food out for them.

"Dang Jesse, you really have gone all out." She whispered.

"all for you querida." He murmured back to her.

They had just lifted their forks when a soft shimmer shone to their right.

"Not another…" Suze groaned. Jesse squeezed her hand as the faced the ghost. The little phantom opened her mouth. Tears streamed down her face. "Help me…." She sobbed.

_**End of chapter 2. Sorry y'all, I'm a bit of a fan of cliffhangers. It motivates me to right more, and I hope it motivates y'all to think and review. So puh-leeez R & R.**_


End file.
